


Turns Out She's a Devil (In-Between the Sheets)

by zedi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Harry Styles, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Harry Styles, Harry Styles in a Dress, Louis Tomlinson gets rawed by his spouse, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Harry, they share that really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zedi/pseuds/zedi
Summary: Louis Tomlinson, aged 27, will be found dead in a hotel room in Italy come morning. He feels this way, from how weak his knees are, how quickly his pulse is racing, the way he can't breathe . He's got his hand clutched over where his heart is stuttering against his ribs in an uneven tattoo, back pressed against the hotel room door to try and steady himself. It's all rather dramatic, really, and if he saw someone else being this overcome he'd drag them for filth. But it's not someone else, it's him that's gasping for air like a lovesick dope because that's exactly what he is.In his defense, though, he wasn't expecting to see this when he stepped over the threshold.(sequel-ish to She Feels So Good)





	Turns Out She's a Devil (In-Between the Sheets)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a minute since I wrote something, so be gentle loves.
> 
> This is in the same au, and serves as a sort of sequel to, my fic She Feels So Good. Just as in that fic, Harry is genderqueer and in a female state of mind. As such, I used female pronouns for her after she herself states that she's a girl. This fic doesn't explore Harry's gender the same way as the first fic, tho, so if you'd like something more along those lines I'd suggest reading [that one.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969521)
> 
> If you're still here, please enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to [sweetstrawberryheadache](http://sweetstrawberryheadache.tumblr.com) for looking over this for me

* * *

 

 

Louis Tomlinson, aged 27, will be found dead in a hotel room in Italy come morning. He feels this way, from how weak his knees are, how quickly his pulse is racing, the way he _can't breathe_. He's got his hand clutched over where his heart is stuttering against his ribs in an uneven tattoo, back pressed against the hotel room door to try and steady himself. It's all rather dramatic, really, and if he saw someone else being this overcome he'd drag them for filth. But it's not someone else, it's him that's gasping for air like a lovesick dope because that's exactly what he is.

In his defense, though, he wasn't expecting to see _this_ when he stepped over the threshold.

Harry stands, tall and beautiful and _proud_ , head tilted to admire the reflection looking back from the floor length mirror. A slinky, devastatingly _clingy_ dress drips off broad shoulders, backless and hugging in every right way there is all the way to the bottom hem, landing right above the knee. It's in a dark blue, stark against Harry's lightly golden skin, and a shift in pose exposes the slit that runs from hem to hip on the right side of the skirt, _California_ on display.

Louis might whimper.

"Lou, there you are!" Harry's words purr out into the otherwise quiet air, familiar and pitched higher than usual. "I can't decide, do you think the shoes are too much?"

Louis darts his gaze down and lets out a pained sort of groan. Harry's got on simple velvet pumps, heel higher than they've dared before, black and causing wonderful flexed curves to shape the legs above.

"Fuck me." Louis' drooling, can feel the corner of his mouth tinge wet from speaking. He wipes the back of his hand across his lips, swallowing hard.

Harry lets out a honk, softer than other times but no less telling of the caught off guard delight. "Maybe, if you're nice to me."

"Baby, what's this?" Louis' voice is shot, rough around the edges and weak in his own ears but _fuck_. He feels a little attacked right now. He loves it.

Sweet pink lips curl around a confident smile, and Harry carefully starts to close the distance between them. Louis watches helplessly, gaze darting from the swish of the dress to the flex of a calf to the dip of the neckline. It's all quite a lot to process.

"Don't you like my dress, Lou?" Harry gives him a small pout, eyelashes fluttering. When Louis stalls out a moment longer, Harry tacks on, "It's not nice to keep a girl waiting."

Letting out a shaky breath, Louis nods. "Course I like your dress. Nearly gave me cardiac arrest when I first caught sight of you, you look fucking amazing, love."

Harry's face lights up, same sugary grin as always when Louis spills out his awkward confessions. It's the same look Harry would give him when Louis tripped over himself when they first met, too surprised by finding someone that made him feel like this to keep the words in.

"Do you wanna feel how silky it is?" Harry's leaning into Louis' space now, one hand braced on the door, the other teasing at the top of the split.

"Yes, please, can I?" His hands twitch at his sides, as if summoned back into reality. When Harry gives him a simpering nod, Louis gently reaches out to _feel_. "Oh, fuck, darling!"

Silky fabric like this is one of Louis' favourite mediums for Harry to wear. The sensation alone of melty satin backed by able muscle is enough to drive him insane even when he's _not_ being teased within an inch of his sanity. The slinky dress catches on his sweaty fingers, slides over Harry's well toned thighs, and Louis moans. Harry gasps, a breath hitched as Louis fingers along her hips.

Nothing underneath.

"Baby girl, you're gonna kill me one of these days." He presses their foreheads together, looking down at where he's rucked up the fabric against Harry's lower back, at the way the dress is tented out around the groin, at the way his own trousers bely the state he's been in since he opened the door. "God you're... _fuck me_."

"Now just what kind of girl do you take me for?" Her voice is devilish, breathy despite the fact that _Louis'_ the one at her mercy. "You haven't been very nice, I've had to fish out every compliment you've given me so far."

Flicking his gaze up, Louis takes in her face, so close to his. She's got on a put upon pout, but her eyes are fixated downward, dark and lustful. Louis feels himself smirk. She's eyeing the front of his jeans.

"And what would you have me say?" Louis has all sorts of things running through his mind right now, dirty, naughty things. But they're in a game of sorts, one Harry started, so if it's a game she wants then it's a game she'll get. "That your lips are like berries? Or roses, or cherries?"

"A little cliché, don't you think?" She quips, biting at her lower lip. Her free hand is resting on Louis' bicep, fingertips tapping out a fidgeting rhythm. "Try again."

"How about that you're sweeter than cream?"

"Lame."

"Oh, but love, I've got to have cream! I'll die without it!" The lyrics might be for the secret joke this moment holds, over the top and silly, but there's some truth there as well.

"I'll give you one more chance." Harry's barely holding her pout at this point, cheeks the best shade of pink from laughter and the flattery. "If you can't be proper nice to me, then I won't take you to bed."

Louis pulls Harry flush against him, the two of them gasping at the feel of their affect on one another. Rubbing their cheeks together, he angles his head just so to murmur low in her ear. "You're the most amazing person I know, inside and out, and I sometimes can't believe how lucky I am to have you in my life. I can't imagine never getting the chance to love you, to cherish you the way I do, and I wish I could do it even more than I already do somehow. You drive me absolutely mad, for better or worse, and I'm so proud of the incredible person you are and always have been."

Harry's trembling against him by the end, sniffling just a bit against the crook of his neck. Cooing, Louis cradles his hand at the back of her neck and leans his own head back to look at her face.

She's pink and teary and stunning, pouting at him so genuinely that he has to laugh. "Cheater, you were supposed to go on about my legs or something."

"Sorry love, you know I get competitive." He wipes gently at her lower lashes, knows his expression is too soft. "Give us a kiss?"

She crashes into him, fierce and shaky, lips bruising against his just the way they like it. They easily slip back into the moment before, hot and dizzy for each other, and soon Louis' got his hands slipped completely under the dress, feeling over shaved smooth skin and peachy bum.

When they break for breath, he begs this time. "Fuck me, darling, been too long since I had you inside me."

Harry smears a soft possessive noise against his lips, fingers digging in where they grip his waist. Grinning, she pushes away, eyes predatory. "I think it's been too long, in fact. It shouldn't take so many tries just to say something nice to me. Even got all dressed up for you."

She takes him by the hands, guiding them towards the bed. Louis worries a moment about the height of her heels, the wobble in a few of her steps, but she manages to sit herself down on the edge of the mattress without twisting an ankle. He'll hold the praise about her improved balance for later. Right now, she's tugging him down so he's kneeling at her feet.

Knees together and resting back on her hands so her chest is pushed out, Harry surveys him thoughtfully. She's never been the kind to make demands like Louis does sometimes, even when _she_ feels like _he_ , but that's alright.

Louis doesn't need her to.

Feeling along the exposed skin of her right thigh, Louis lets the way just _touching_ her affects him show on his face. "Absolutely gorgeous, you know that right? Everyday, suit or skirt, prettiest thing I've ever seen."

Blushing, Harry pushes into the palm he's stroking up and down her leg. She's watching him with half lidded eyes, both in control and so giving. "Go on."

Bowing his head, Louis slips his other hand to feel along the opposite side of her right leg, dragging his lips over the new tattoo above her knee. "Wanna make you feel good, always look so pretty when I make you come."

Letting her knees fall apart, Harry leans further against her hands with a trembling sigh. "Gotta get ready for me, Lou, can't fuck you otherwise." Jerking her chin, she licks her lips before adding, "My bag, the front pocket, right where it always is."

Louis gently bites the ticklish muscle right above her knee, making her gasp and giggle with a squirm, before crawling over to the unassuming travel bag he knows all too well. When he returns, lube in hand, he also strips down to his skin in a slow, methodical manner, just to keep Harry riled up.

"Baby, can I get my mouth on you? While I get ready? Give you a little show, yeah?" Louis smiles up at her, watches her pupils dilate and jaw go slack.

"You better." Reaching a hand forward, she lifts her dress to expose the indecency underneath.

She's shaved smooth here as well, practiced and fresh. Her prick stands proud, twitching under his attention and already dripping with pre-come.

"Jesus, love, could just eat you up." Louis has to give himself a few tugs at his own aching cock, stave off the edge he's been teetering on. Blindly popping open the lube, he doles out a decent dollop to get him started, propping up on his heels and curving his arse out without having to think about it. As he begins rubbing the cool slick against his entrance, Louis leans between Harry's legs and starts kissing up her weeping shaft.

There's a whimper from above, the hem of the dress brushing against the top of his head from Harry's hand sagging, still holding the fabric out of the way. Louis doesn't mind, could be trapped under the surprisingly weighty skirt of Harry's dress forever for all he cares. He's got his tongue dragging up the side of her prick, taste of her sweat and pre-come collecting with the sloppy trail he leaves behind, and he's only just started.

He loves sucking Harry off, always gets wild listening to the various, helpless noises he can cause just with a clever tongue and dedicated attention. They're about equally matched in this, Harry even writing a not very subtle _song_ about it. But right now it's Louis' turn, and it's been a minute since he got the pleasure.

"Fuck, I love the way you taste." He groans, lips dragging against where he's kissing the base of Harry's cock. "You're so wet, baby girl, is that for me?"

"I-if you can still talk, I don't thi-ink you're doing a very good job." The words aren't very harsh, stuttered out between breaths as Harry pants above him. "Aren't you supposed to be getting yourself ready for me to fuck you?"

Sending up a wicked grin, Louis rubs his cheek along the sensitive, wet head peeking out from her foreskin. He's clean shaven, something Harry requests sometimes for their rendezvous. "As you like, angel."

Turning his face, he sucks the pretty pink tip into his mouth, humming happily as he feels around next to him for the lube. Harry keens, thighs jerking closer on either side of his head as she drops her hold on the dress to combs her fingers through Louis' hair. Her rings catch a bit, but it's nothing he hasn't developed a dizzy love of by now, the slight pain only making him suck her further down.

Locating the tube of lube, Louis brings his hand around to add more slippery liquid to his slowly pruning fingers. Truthfully, he has been simply petting at his hole so far, distracted with one of his favourite activities as it were. This time when he places his fingers at his puckered entrance, Louis starts pressing in, one shallow thrust at a time.

It's been a while for him, life and work getting in the way of being in a state to open himself up, or be opened up. Still, he's so _very_ horny and Harry's gonna _fuck_ him, so it's easy enough for Louis to get to where he's drooling around the dick in his mouth while he fucks a finger as deep as it'll go inside.

"Louis, I-! Mmn, so close, please, don't wanna come yet." Harry's trembling against the duvet, flat on her back with both hands now holding him by the hair, hips fucking up into his mouth despite her warning.

Louis reluctantly pulls off, moaning with her at the loss of her cock in his mouth. "Gimme just a bit longer, love, not quite there yet."

Harry's slotting the rings off her right hand before he's finished getting the words out reaching out for him in a needy grabby motion. "Here, I'll take care of the rest, the lube-" She eagerly takes the dwindling tube from him when he holds it out to her, quickly working to get her fingers coated with what's left. Crawling up her body so he's straddling her hips, Louis slots their mouths together, dipping his tongue in just as he feels her pull his cheeks apart and rub against his hole.

He bares down, whining at how much better Harry's finger feels fucking him open than his own ever have. She easily has him panting into her mouth, rocking his hips back against her fingers and when did she slip in more than one? "Baby, baby baby, so good to me, Harry, ah!" She kisses him, fingers spreading inside him and providing a promising stretch against his tight walls. It's good, he fucking missed this, but he needs _more_. "Harry, 'm ready, fuck me, c'mon!"

Giving a few more thrusts for good measure, Harry slips her fingers out with an audible, wet sound. It's obscene, but Louis barely has time to choke out a groan because Harry's rolling them over so their position is reversed, dress dragging against his skin. He bends his legs up, can feel the way Harry strokes the last bit of lube over her prick even if he can't see it behind the curtain of her dress. Soon, though, she's pressing the head of her cock right up against him, and Louis grits his teeth around a grin.

"Give it to me, angel."

The first thrust knocks the air out of both their lungs, stars bursting across Louis' vision. He loves Harry fucking him, loves how full he feels, how well and thoroughly spent he is by the time they're through. He likes it rough, begs for it hard and fast when he knows he can get Harry to give it to him.

This time is no exception.

She uses the leverage of having her feet braced on the floor to rail into him with each thrust, pace picking up with every encouraging moan Louis lets out. Harry's whimpering in tandem, face buried against his neck and fingers tangled in the duvet on either side of Louis' head. Neither of them are gonna last long, but it doesn't matter. It's good whether they last twenty minutes or five.

Soon enough Louis' arching up against Harry, voice cutting off as his orgasm takes him. It's violent, surging through him in harsh bodily jerks as he streaks up the underside of Harry's dress, gasping for air when his vision stops whiting out. He deflates against the mattress, twitching as Harry pauses her thrusts to kiss along his collarbone.

"Go ahead and finish, love, I'm already enough of a mess." Louis gives a wry smile, hissing into a wider grin when she slowly tests pulling her hips back. "Fuck, yeah, don't stop baby."

The push and pull is a bit painful now, despite Harry rutting as slow as most people think she talks, but it's still good. Louis mutters delirious encouragements until she's going stiff above him, a drawn out moan tapering to a whine against his chest. She shudders sweetly through the waves, mouthing at the second 'it' of his chest piece.

"I love you." It comes so easily, words he's said a million times by now, in different ways and different phrases. This time they sound just as soft and light-hearted as he feels, a way to top off their activities.

"I love you too." Harry sighs, the both of them cringing as she adjusts to let her softening prick slide out of Louis’ well abused hole. "Now my outfit's ruined for the show, though."

A laugh jolts out of him, Louis slapping a hand over his mouth. He checks Harry's face, knows that sometimes she means things like that. He doesn't want to hurt her just because he took it as a joke.

But her eyes are dancing as she meets his gaze, lips curled in a lazy grin, so this time at least his laughter wasn't accidentally cruel. Moving his hand away from his mouth, he cups her face and feels his heart still give a flutter at the way she mushes her cheek against his palm. "We'll just have to find you something else, then. You'll look angelic in anything, love."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, and would like to share it, please give the [post](https://that-idiot-overthere.tumblr.com/post/185874556197/turns-out-shes-a-devil-in-between-the-sheets-by) a re-blog!


End file.
